Boy Of The Street
by Ankoku Naito
Summary: Grimmjow pulang lewat tengah malam. Dia melewati jalan itu dan bertemu si pucat. Ternyata dia… Ngga tega bilangnya, baca aja. Viva FFn! Need RnR too…


**WARNING** : OOC, Gaje-ness, abal, sure wanna read? Jangan nyesel!

**DISCLAIMER** : Bleach kagunganipun Tite Kubo-sama

Wa~~ FFn ultah lagi! Kali ini saia berusaha berpartisipasi sebaik mungkin. Semoga ada yang baca hwehehe,,,

* * *

**BOY OF THE STREET**

--Nanakizawa l'Noche--

* * *

Hujan deras mengguyur Karakura malam itu. Angin kencang ikut meramaikan cuaca kacau tersebut. Rembulan yang seharusnya bersinar terang jadi tak memancarkan sinarnya karena tertutup awan hitam yang menggantung rendah di langit kelabu. Jalanan jadi sepi karenanya. Tak banyak orang yang mau keluar di saat-saat seperti itu. Sama seperti pemuda jangkung yang seharusnya sudah tiba di rumah kala itu.

Namanya Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Karakura. Dia selalu pulang larut malam untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dan kerja part-timenya. Kali ini dia juga pulang lewat tengah malam karena beberapa kendala. Grimm berlari menembus derasnya air hujan. Dia hanya berlindung di balik jaket anti airnya sambil menggigil kedinginan. Sesekali dia melirik keadaan sekitar yang memang benar-benar sepi dan menyeramkan. Ya, dia terpaksa melewati satu-satunya jalan pintas menuju rumahnya. Banyak yang bilang daerah itu berhantu. Teman-teman sekampusnya sering bercerita bahwa di sana dulunya adalah tempat pembuangan mayat.

'Hati-hati saja Grimm! Salah satu tetanggaku pernah kecelakaan di daerah itu gara-gara melihat seorang cewek yang jalan dengan kepala retak,' Grimm bergidik ngeri mengingat kata-kata Ichigo beberapa hari lalu.

'Moga-moga aja ketemu cewek cantik. Yang penting manusia,' batinnya masih terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar sambil berlari. Jalan itu setidaknya sepanjang 700 meter. Yang paling membuatnya seram adalah pepohonan rimbun di kanan kiri jalan.

"Sial! Nggak bawa iPod pula!" Grimm mendengus kesal. Dia pun bernyanyi-nyanyi lirih untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa kalau jalan itu benar-benar tak berujung.

"BUGG!!!" Grimm mendengar sesuatu terjatuh di belakang pohon di sebelah kanan jalan. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apa itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak mendekat. Pemuda yang satu ini memang aneh, takut tapi ingin tahu. Dia menunggu sejenak. Tak ada yang terjadi.

Tepat saat Grimm memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya…

Sesosok pemuda berpakaian serba putih dengan wajah pucat muncul dari balik pohon tempat sesuatu yang didengar Grimm terjatuh. Pemuda yang menyadari kehadiran Grimm itu langsung menatap pemuda jangkung berambut biru tersebut. Tatapannya kosong dan terlihat menakutkan. Otot-otot Grimm serasa mengencang. Tulang-tulangnya membeku.

'Lari Grimm! Lari!' Grimm memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk bergerak. Tapi sekuat apapun keinginannya tetap tak terjadi gerakan pada tubuhnya. Mata Grimm hampir saja keluar ketika pemuda bertampang pucat itu mendekatinya perlahan. Keringat dingin Grimm mengucur deras. Pemuda menakutkan itu mengangkat tangannya seakan ingin menyentuh Grimm. Tepat saat itu…

"SEETAAAAAAN!!!!!" Grimm berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan si pemuda pucat yang tertegun bingung.

"Dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang," desahnya lirih. Pemuda itu menggeleng prihatin sambil menatap Grimm yang masih berlari tunggang langgang.

* * *

_Keesokannya, Universitas Karakura,_

"Sumpah, bro! Hampir aja gue kepegang ama dia!" Grimm berseru sambil memelototkan matanya di depan Ichigo.

"Salah lu sendiri kan?" tandas pemuda berambut pink, Szayel.

"Lagian ngapain lu lewat tu jalan?" tanya Renji sambil membenarkan ikat kepalanya. Mereka berempat baru saja selesai makan di kantin yang sekarang sepi itu. Hari memang sudah sore dan hari itu hari Sabtu, jadi sedikit sekali mahasiswa yang datang.

Grimm membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian menyeruput jus jambunya. "Terpaksa. Gue kan udah basah kuyup and jalan biasanya tu jauh banget. Lu tau sendiri kan kalo jam segitu udah kagak ada angkot," ujar Grimm agak santai.

"Eh, ke rumah lu yok!" seru Renji melenceng dari pembicaraan.

"Iya, komputer lu kan yang paling canggih. Tugas Pak Byakuya kan berat noh!" timpal Szayel. Ichigo mengangguk setuju. Dia sedang berkutat dengan notebook-nya, membuat laporan.

"Y-ya udah deh," jawab Grimmjow dengan berat hati. Dia agak kecewa karena ceritanya tidak diperhatikan.

"Kita lewat jalan itu ya?" saran Ichigo. Ketiga temannya langsung berpandangan. Akhirnya mereka setuju untuk melewati jalan itu. Toh langit masih terang, jadi mana mungkin ada setan keluar. Selain itu mereka juga ingin melihat pemuda yang tadi malam dilihat Grimm. Bisa jadi dia orang sekitar sana.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.30 saat keempat mahasiswa berambut menyilaukan tersebut melewati jalan yang katanya 'berhantu' itu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tak banyak bercakap. Setiap mata mengawasi sekitar mereka. Siapa tahu ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Mereka semakin berhati-hati ketika Grimmjow memberitahu bahwa tempat dia melihat pemuda semalam sudah dekat.

"BUGG!!!" kejadian yang sama dengan semalam terjadi lagi. Keempat pemuda itu langsung berhenti dengan perasaan was-was. Mereka menunggu siapa yang akan keluar dari tempat itu.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Pemuda pucat yang semalam dilihat Grimmjow muncul lagi. Kali ini dia memakai pakaian putih dan sarung tangan putih. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, banyak darah berceceran di sarung tangan dan pakaian serta wajahnya. Keempat pemuda penakut itu langsung diam tak berkutik. Sama takutnya ketika Grimm bertemu dengannya semalam.

Si pemuda pucat berjalan lambat-lambat ke arah mereka. Kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya. Dia mendekati Grimmjow yang jantungnya hampir saja rontok.

"Ini punyamu kan?" pemuda itu menyodorkan sepucuk kartu. Grimmjow meliriknya takut-takut.

Beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi Grimmjow melunak. "I-iya, ketemu dimana?" tanyanya gemetaran.

"Tadi malem pas kamu lewat ini jatuh dari sakumu," ujar pemuda itu. Grimmjow mengambil tanda pengenalnya itu dengan berhati-hati.

Renji, Szayel, dan Ichigo masih menatap ngeri si pemuda. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka. Tiga orang itu langsung terlonjak kaget. "Darah ini dari benda itu," ujar si pemuda sambil menunjuk karung yang disandarkan di pohon. Pemuda itu menuju benda yang ditunjuknya kemudian membukanya agar semua orang di sana bisa melihatnya. Ternyata isinya adalah setumpuk tulang sapi yang sepertinya baru saja dikuliti sehingga masih terasa bau anyir darah. Keempat mahasiswa itu ber-ooh ria. Szayel baru ingat kalau di dekat daerah itu ada pasar daging.

"Jadi kamu bukan setan?" tanya Renji to the point. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Ulquiorra Schiffer, seorang manusia," katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Mereka pun saling berkenalan sambil mengobrol di bawah pohon.

Grimmjow merasa seseorang memperhatikan mereka. Dan benar saja, dia melongok ke arah pepohonan tak jauh dari sana. Seorang bocah kecil berambut putih mengintip di balik pohon dengan muka masam. Saat Grimm balik menatapnya dia langsung kabur.

* * *

"Gue bilang juga apa!" seru Renji kekesokan harinya. Dari empat serangkai itu memang dia yan palingg tidak percaya hantu dan dia juga yang paling penakut. Mereka sudah bisa hidup tenang setelah tahu bahwa Ulquiorra itu bukan hantu, melainkan hanya seorang pegawai sebuah toko daging di pasar.

Hari-hari berikutnya mereka jalani dengan senang. Keempat mahasiswa yang lumayan tidak waras ini mengajari Ulquiorra berbagai macam pengetahuan. Maklum, dengan keterbatasan biaya dia jadi putus sekolah. Dan yang pasti dia super gaptek. Internet pun dia tidak tahu. Ichigo yang tergolong mahasiswa teladan mengajarinya berbagai pengetahuan umum. Renji yang ahli mesin mengajarinya otomotif. Szayel yang ahli ngutak-atik komputer mengajarinya seluk beluk sistem komputer. Sedangkan Grimm dengan tingkat kepintaran paling rendah hanya bisa mengajarinya main game.

Hari-hari yang dijalani Ulquiorra terasa menyenangkan. Dia bisa mengurangi ketertinggalannya dengan belajar dari teman-teman barunya itu.

Tapi, tampaknya ada yang tidak senang dengan keadaanya sekarang…

* * *

Grimmjow, Renji, Ichigo, dan Szayel tengah berjalan menuju tempat mereka bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. Kali ini rencananya mereka akan mengajak Ulquiorra ke museum Karakura.

"Sret, sret!" seseorang menarik ujung kemeja Grimm dari belakang. Yang pasti orang itu pasti pendek sekali sampai Grimmjow tak bisa melihatnya. Dan benar saja, bocah berambut putih yang pernah dilihat Grimm berada di belakangnya.

"Kakak temennya Ulquiorra kan?" tanya si bocah berwajah serius itu.

"Eh, iya. Kenapa emang?" tanya Grimm menyelidik.

"Berhati-hatilah," ujarnya mistis.

Renji berjongkok di dekat bocah itu agar tinggi mereka sepadan. "Oi, bocah! Kenapa omonganmu kaya orang tua hah!?" seru Renji mencemooh. "Diam kau nanas tengik!" balas si bocah lalu melemparkan bakiaknya ke Renji dan sukses membuat pemuda bertato heboh itu benjol. Szayel cekikikan melihat tingkah laku si bocah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" tanya Ichigo antusias. Si bocah merogoh sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan secaik kertas yang sepetinya disobek dari surat kabar. Dia menyerahkannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo membaca headline artikel di kertas itu dengan ekspresi kaget bukan main. Ketiga sobatnya ikutan membacaartikel tersebut dengan ekspresi tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Nah, sekarang saya pergi dulu. Mau main," bocah itu berpamitan kemudian berlari menerobos pepohonan menuju lapangan di baliknya.

"**TUMBANGNYA POHON DI PINGGIR JALAN MENEWASKAN SEORANG PEMUDA"**

Szayel menggumamkan judul artikel tersebut. Mereka membaca kalimat per kalimat yang semakin membuat mereka terbelalak.

"…Korban jiwa adalah pemuda setempat bernama Loqueorra Schiffer (19) yang kebetulan melintas di jalan tersebut…"

Empat serangkai itu semakin memelototkan mata saat menatap foto pemuda bernama Loqueorra. Wajahnya serupa dengan pemuda yang selama ini mereka kenal sebagai Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Hari kematian pemuda itu adalah hari ini tiga tahun yang lalu. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan yang mengerikan.

"Maaf, kalian sudah menunggu lama ya?" Ulquiorra tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

Seketika tubuh keempat pemuda itu membeku.

'Dia di sini!' seru Grimm dalam hati.

'Pemuda yang mati tiga tahun lalu,' batin Renji takut.

Benar-benar setan,' pikir Szayel.

'Loqueorra = Ulquiorra?' Ichigo menduga-duga.

Ulquiorra jadi bingung menatap tingkah teman-temannya itu. Dia berjalan mendekat. Dan…

"WUUUUUUUUUZZZ…" keempatnya kabur dengan kecepatan ultrasonic dan berteriak-teriak takut. Ulquiorra hanya mengerutkan kening, tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia memungut robekan koran yang ditinggalkan Ichigo kemudian membaca isinya. Dia menggeleng lelah sekaligus priatin.

"Toushiro! Sampai kapan kau akan menjahili orang lain?" seru Ulquiorra datar. Matanya masih tertuju pada potongan surat kabar itu.

Bocah berambut putih yang tadi memberikan potongan surat kabar pada Ichigo keluar dari balik pohon. Wajahnya terlihat geli.

"Mereka sendiri yang bodoh! Lagipula mereka kan bisa baca kalau namanya beda!" seru bocah bernama Toushiro itu sambil menahan tawa. Ulquiorra menghela napas panjang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Foto dia dengan seorang pemuda lain yang wajahnya persis seperti dirinya. Di balik foto itu terdapat tulisan 'Loqueorra & Ulquiorra'.

Ulquiorra mengacak rambut Toushiro dengan keras sambil terus memandangi foto itu.

"Kakak…" gumamnya sambil menatap wajah pemuda yang mirip dengannya, Loqueorra.

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**

Bener kan gaje? Mbingungin juga kan? Saia buatnya dalam waktu yang mepet plus ide yang mepet juga. Asal jadi, hehe… Terus nama Loqueorra itu juga kepikiran gitu aja. kekeke...

Yosh! Pliss klik greeny-greeny di bawah ini .

Sankyu very muach!


End file.
